Long Live The Unnamed King
by Skiewrites 2.0
Summary: They say that there are two things you learn as a child that are the hardest thing you'll ever learn. Walking and talking. So what is flying, leading and lying, when compared to that? Three people try to change the world. One falls, one follows and the last always holds his chin. THREESHOT


_"The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas."_

When Eto first read this, she simply had no idea what this quote could mean.

She was ignorant to the harshnesses that the world contains, how contaminated it was with the corrupt and the damned. She was nïeve.

Never again.

No longer was she the little girl who hid in the sewers, oblivious to the humans and ghouls and the things that were in between that would fight and kill to get to her. No longer was she the child with short green hair because of the dangers there were to having long hair in places like that.

Times Have Changed.

She Has Changed.

 _"The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas."_

She was young when she had first came across the quote, back when kanji was new and exciting and so much different from the world she had known so well. She struggled with the kanji, but it didn't take long for her to read it. Understand it? Well, that's a different story.

She had found the metaphor strange and unusual at the time, with what it was trying to tell her difficult for the younger child to digest and full understand the concept of.

Now though...

How she loved it.

 _"The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas."_

At first, she believes herself to be the bird, with her breaking the world and making the finally understand how she feels,how they all felt. She had dreams, ambitions to crush those who opposed her, to kill those who fought against her.

She was the bird. Birds have the freedom to spread their wings and fly whenever they wanted. They were never held back by those who thought they could train them. It's instinctive for them them to break their shell, to break the only world they knew and enter a new one. One that was dangerous, once that was filled with risks.

How ignorant she once was.

She thought she could make them understand her, but how can they understand her when she could not for the life of her begin to understand them. How silly of her to think that she could make a new world when she couldn't even put a large enough dent into the old world, let alone break it.

She thought she was free.

She didn't know the truth until she plummeted to the ground.

No. She is not the bird; she cannot be the bird that she once wished she was.

 _"The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas."_

So, if one cannot be the be the bird, then they must make the bird.

That is not to say that she is God. She may be strong, she may be powerful, but she is mortal; she is not God.

But, that isn't to say that she cannot make one.

If she were to make a bird, first she must make something that it will fly to once it has broken the old world.

First, she must make the King.

And that, she did.

 _"The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas."_

It did not take long for the rumors to spread and lay eggs of worry and doubt into the minds of many, festering in the back of their heads until it is the one thing that they worried about. And why shouldn't they. Abraxas was not only the name of a God, but a name of a demon. These sort of things were a duel edged sword, hard to wield, difficult to master, powerful in the right hands and down right dangerous if not.

The role of the King was a gift and a curse, and she was sure that the current owners will be quick to requelish it to the bird when it was time. The current king hates to lead, hates to live.

She feared that the traits will live on in the next king.

 _"The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas."_

It wasn't until the rumor spread into headquarters that she realised the person they believed to be sitting in the throne was her.

She hadn't laughed like that in a while.

The fact that they believed her to be the King was nothing short of insulting. She was more than that. She was a puppeteer, a chess master, a manipulator. But, not a king and most certainly not a leader.

But let them believe what they want to believe. It's not like it mattered who the King was. Not yet. What mattered was making sure that they knew what he represented, knew who he stood for.

It didn't matter who the King was now, as long as the new born bird was next in line.

 _"The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas."_

This was her favorite quote. The world was her favorite lie.


End file.
